Obstáculos en nuestro destino
by Realromance16
Summary: Emma se entera de lo que parece ser el principio de una amistad y enamoramiento por parte de Robin Hood hacia Regina, hasta que punto sera capaz de interferir entre ellos por sus celos que van creciendo en su interior como su negado amor por la morena. Quién se ganara al fin de todo el corazón de la ex Reina el que debía ser su 2 amor verdadero o la salvadora?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno después de mucho he vuelto a escribir, y trataré de seguir con la otra historia, espero que anden bien y que les guste esta pequeña introducción a esta historia, dejen sus opiniones que las tendré en cuenta, un beso, saludos :)**

Emma veía como Henry estaba sentado en el que había sido su castillo, ya era todo un adolescente pero aun así conservaba ese lado tierno y solitario como había tenido siempre. Sabía que algo le afligía porque desde un par de semanas no se lo notaba con ánimo de hablar, todo le era difícil más ahora que todos sus recuerdos habían vuelto. Ahora ella sentía lo que Jefferson decía, tener dos mundos en tu cabeza, no era nada lindo ni deseable ni para tu peor enemigo.

Estar de vuelta con sus padres la hacía feliz, pero aún tenía miedo que de nuevo por alguna razón su familia se viera en peligro, pero tendría esperanza que esta vez sería diferente. Su extraña relación entre Hook y Neal había terminado, de diferentes maneras ambos habían caído en la cuenta que no tenían ni tendrían su amor. A lo mejor su amor verdadero no tenía que ser una pareja, a lo mejor era esa personita tan especial aparte de sus padres, su amado hijo.

Salió de su trance y se acercó lentamente al lado de Henry.

- Oye chico, que te sucede? Con tus abuelos estábamos preocupados porque Neal me aviso que te paso a buscar a lo de Regina, y no estabas, ni siquiera te apareciste por ahí.

- Creo que ella puede estar sin mí un rato no? No es necesario que la visite todos los días a cada hora. –le contesto duramente sin siquiera mirarla.

- Si Henry, pero ella es tu madre, necesita y tiene todo el derecho de verte.

- Tú no sabes si ella desea verme, solo lo dices para que yo esté bien. Si ella quisiera vendría al departamento a buscarme, o por lo menos me podría llamar para saber cómo estoy.

- Henry, no puedes ser tan duro con ella, sabes muy bien que te ama, te lo ha demostrado millones de veces, más cambiando, sabes que no le fue fácil dejar todo su pasado atrás, pero lo hizo por ti. Pensé que todo al fin estaba bien entre ustedes, por lo menos lo estaba antes de irnos a Boston no?. –verlo así le entristecía, sabía que Regina tenía un pasado terrible, había cometido muchas equivocaciones, pero esa persona se había quedado atrás y no era justo que él estuviera en su contra, mucho menos ahora que se había redimido ante todos . Demasiado había pasado la morena en ese año que no había tenido a su hijo, sabía que debía haber sufrido mucho desde su partida. Para ella, Regina podía ser una buena persona, más tras la conversación que había tenido con su madre.

- Es que no lo entiendes, no es por lo que haya hecho, no la estoy catalogando por la Reina Malvada otra vez ni nada por el estilo, se todo lo que hizo por mí y como estaba bien con la mayoría, se lo agradezco, pero solo no quiero verla, no hay nada más que decir al respecto Ma.

- Si hay que decir muchacho, no dejara que tu madre sufra y se sienta una persona miserable otra vez, por lo que se tuvo bastante de eso en toda su vida, ahora creo que es hora de que pueda ser feliz contigo no?.-le dijo a su hijo, viendo como hacía ese gesto tan característico de sonrisita burlona de desacuerdo que había heredado de su otra madre. Si, era su hijo por millones de razones, pero también lo era de Regina por millones más

- Deja el asunto ya Ma, no quiero hablar de ello, aparte desde cuando te interesas tanto por ella?, si hacía solo un año y algo que peleaban a más no poder por quién se quedaba conmigo.

- Henry, yo nunca he odiado a Regina, hemos tenido nuestras peleas, sí, pero nunca la odie, sé que ha hecho cosas terribles en su reino como la Reina Malvada, pero yo cuando vine aquí solo la conocí como la fría alcaldesa de este pequeño e insignificante pueblo. Y sabes que no dejaré hasta saber que te ocurre, solo me preocupo por tu bienestar, nada más.

- Esta bien, quieres saber que me sucede? Sucede que mi madre, esa ahora perfecta mujer no tiene tiempo para pasar con su según ella "amado hijo" sino que lo gasta con el pequeño ese y su padre. Por eso no quiero verla, no le voy a mendigar cariño, que se quede con ese ladrón y su hijo si tanto la hacen feliz, después de todo no me necesita más, porque ahora tiene a quien amar, ya que él es su maldito "amor verdadero".

- Cuidado chico con tu vocabulario, y dime de quién estás hablando porque no te entiendo?.-le pregunto entre sorprendida y divertida por la razón de estar triste su hijo. Actuaba como un niño pequeño, quién diría que ese chico era el niño tan inteligente y correcto hijo de la poderosa alcaldesa, su hijo y nieto de la realeza. Entendía su enojo, ella también se ponía así de enojada cuando Snow la dejaba un poco de lado por sus amigos, pero no al punto de no querer verla y sentir celos, a Regina no le venía nada mal hacer alguna que otra amistad para salir de su soledad. Pero aún no entendía del todo las palabras de Henry, como era que ese misterioso hombre era su amor verdadero, si acaso el verdadero amor de la morena no había muerto en manos de Cora? Pensar en alguien para pareja para Regina no sabía porque le generaba una sensación extraña en su pecho, debía ser porque no quería que la lastimaran, que ella estuviera mal y que Henry estuviera preocupado por su madre no? Debía ser eso, tenía que ser eso…. –Como amor verdadero, si no es que al chico del establo lo mato Cora?

- Uf Ma, eso ya es historia, sucede que hace un mes y algo, un día que fue a su casa, la escuche hablando con Tink en su despacho. Y esta le decía que el hombre del tatuaje del león estaba en Storybrooke, que estaba viudo, tenía un hijo y que si esta vez no la iba a dejar escapar de su destino, que debía encontrarse con su amor verdadero y ser feliz, porque su destino había sido demasiado bueno con ella al concederle un segundo amor. Sin querer hice ruido al tratar de escuchar lo que mi madre le respondía, y tuve que hacer como que recién llegaba, por lo cual ella no sospecho que había escuchado algo.

El cerebro de Emma iba a mil por segundo por las tantas preguntas que estaba pensando, como era posible que Regina tuviera un segundo amor verdadero, acaso no se era uno solo en la vida? Y lo que más le intrigaba quien era ese hombre y porque Henry lo había llamado ladrón.

- Wow así que tu madre tiene un segundo amor, eso el algo bueno no? Y dime Henry porque lo has llamado ladrón?. –trato de decir todas esas palabras con la mayor calma y tono de alegría posible que recaudo en su interior sin dejar salir ese sentimiento raro que se anidaba en su pecho al pensar en Regina.

- Es que ese hombre es nada más ni nada menos que Robin Hood. –le dijo Henry levantándose del piso del castillo. –Eso no es nada, lo más terrorífico es como la trata, deberías verlo, como si ella fuera una gran dama de porcelana a punto de quebrarse, y el fuera su perro fiel. Ella dice de los abuelos, pero ese hombre con ella es peor, y creo que él le gusta.

Esas palabras chocaron con Emma como si se tratara de un camión, y se incrustaron en su pecho dándole girones inexplicables a su corazón. Se levantó y camino hasta su fiel escarabajo amarillo en donde la esperaba ya sentado Henry.

- Gracias por escucharme y preocuparte por mí. Y perdóname si te he tratado mal, no era mi intención, solo que no sé cómo actuar ante esto, yo la quiero mucho y no quiero perderla, al fin y al cabo como tú dices, es mi madre. –le dijo Henry tiernamente a Emma ya saliendo un poco de su tristeza al haber compartido su pena con ella.

Pero esta no parecía escucharlo, o si, pero no daba señales de estar del todo atenta.

- Ma, ahora es mi turno de preguntarte estas bien?. –le dijo tocándole el hombro.

Emma salió del mundo de sus pensamientos y le contesto:

- Si chico, estoy bien, solo me he quedado pensando en un asunto de la comisaria que tengo que arreglar, porque David te llevara esta tarde a practicar con la espada y necesito tener todo listo para que cuando el vuelva no tenga mucho trabajo.

- Oh claro, si seguro la pasaremos estupendo.

Si el chico supiera que en verdad no había ningún asunto de la comisaria, que ella aprovecharía en el instante que su padre y él se fueran para ponerse a investigar sobre el tal "Robin Hood" no sabía porque pero algo la impulsaba a querer llegar al fondo de todo eso, no quería ni iba a permitir que nadie dañara a Regina. Sabía que era una locura, que no era algo de su incumbencia y de las consecuencias que le podía traer que Regina descubriera que la estaba por investigar y a su "galán", pero valía la pena, porque estaba en juego la felicidad de la morena. Y esperando como su hijo que todo su plan saliera bien dijo:

- Si, eso espero.

Y arranco el escarabajo con un fuerte ruido como el que hacía su corazón por lo que estaba por hacer.


	2. Salve la Reina

**Quiero agradecerle sus comentarios a ****Magnolia Mills, ****Nomit**** y a ****Harukichiru. Y aprovecho para decirte Harukichiru que ya estoy terminando el próximo capítulo de Aprendiendo del futuro. **

**Lo que se encuentre en negrita serán los pensamientos. **

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, y que me digan si les gusta o no. Debo decir que Emma no se comporta un tanto como en la serie, pero bueno, me imaginé todo de esta forma. Espero que estén bien, un beso. :) **

Dejo a Henry en la puerta de los establos, despidiéndose de él rápido, y subiéndose con más rapidez a su auto. Sin que antes saliera de sus labios una frase que marcara el inicio de su locura:

- Que comience la operación, salve la reina.

Mientras iba andando sin rumbo alguno por la calle, pensaba en como llevaría a cabo su plan. SI iba a investigar acerca de esa relación tenía que hacerlo de una buena manera.

Regina no era de la clase de persona que salía mucho, sabía que iba desde su casa a la oficina y viceversa, a hacer sus compras, algunas veces iba de la abuelita para encontrarse a desayunar con Henry, pero con esto ahora no contaba ya que el muchacho se empecinaba en no verla. Y había podido ver que cada vez que la morena estaba triste iba a sentarse al muelle. Podía decir que conocía más o menos su rutina. Solo porque era la otra madre de Henry no, no?

Una cosa era Regina, pero el tal "Robin Hood" era otra, ni siquiera sabía cómo era físicamente como para poder seguirlo y averiguar algo acerca de él.

Para que todo saliera bien lo primero que tenía que hacer era dejar su coche, para que nadie sospechara viéndola de aquí para allá, así que fue a la estación y dejó allí a su querido escarabajo.

Pensó que no le vendría mal tomarse una taza de cacao para pensar como arreglaba todo ese asunto del plan y para que funcionara, caminaba por la vereda a unos pocos metros de llegar a la abuelita, cuando ve salir de ahí a Neal, quién la ve y se acerca a hablarla.

- Hola Emma, has podido encontrar a Henry?

- Si, estaba en su lugar especial. Necesitaba un poco de espacio.

- Claro lo entiendo, pero hubiera avisado no? Regina no se veía feliz cuando me aparecí en su casa para buscarlo, pero creo que se contuvo de decirme algo solo porque llegó Robin.

- Si, pero lo entiendo, así que conoces a Robin Hood. –le dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta con un tono amargo, pero algo esperanzado de que pudiera sacarle información.

- Si, lo conocí cuando caí en el portal herido que me mando a nuestra tierra, al parecer es un buen hombre. De hecho vengo de hablar un rato con él. –dijo apuntando hacia adentro del restaurante. –Bueno antes de que se encontrara con Regina. Creo que se han hecho amigos y hasta que se gustan.

- Ah, no lo creo que eso suceda, digo conociendo a Regina es muy difícil que se enamore de alguien, muchos menos como él. Aparte ella ya tuvo su amor verdadero. – (**Diablos Emma! Porque carajo le dijiste todo eso? Que acaso cuidas con quién puede estar ella? Bueno de hecho sí, por** **eso empezó toda esta locura. Contrólate!)****.** –Lo digo por lo poco que sé sobre ella, pero nada más. Sabes debo buscar el café de David, nos vemos luego.

- Oh si claro, nos vemos Emma.

Que estúpida que podía ponerse a veces, otra vez que mentía en el día. Suspiro varias veces, que haría entraría o no?. Más que nada era porque no sabía cómo actuar en ese momento. Desde ahí podía ver a Regina sentada en una de las mesas hablando con aquel…hombre, por desgracia no podía ver el rostro de este, pero si el de la morena, la cual le dedicaba justo en ese instante una sonrisa franca a su acompañante.

Como por un instituto natural sus manos se cerraron en un puño, tanto que si no tuviera los guantes le quedarían marcas de sus uñas. Ahí fue como consiguió rápidamente el valor que antes no tenía para entrar. Abrió la puerta y camino decididamente hasta que la morena río por algo que le había dicho aquel hombre, por alguna razón su corazón se oprimió y sentía como si sus piernas perdieran fuerza.

Se paró al lado de la barra, y espero que Rubí terminara de atender a un cliente.

- Hola Emma, como estas?. –le dijo alegre la chica.

- Oh hola Rubs, bien y tú?

- Bien, tú sabes cómo es aquí de divertido. –dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca. –Pero por lo menos es mejor que antes. Pues dime que quieres pedir.

- Ahora solo quiero un cacao, por favor.

- Esta bien, ya le digo que te lo preparen enseguida.

Emma no aguantó más y se dio vuelta para mirar a la mesa en donde se encontraban sentados, por lo visto había estado así más tiempo del que ella pensaba porque no había notado que Rubí ya había vuelto a su lado y depositado el cacao enfrente suyo.

- Yo tampoco lo pude creer al principio, pero desde hace unas semanas que vienen aquí a desayunar. El parece agradable, aparte de ser lindo. Y sabes que a ella nunca la vi tan natural exceptuando cuando esta con Henry. –le dijo la loba.

- Si, me alegro que este bien, pero esa amistad la está alejando de quién más la quiere, y eso no es bueno, no puedo dejar que eso pase, que le arruine su felicidad. –le dijo mientras miraba a la morena por vez incontable.

- Emma, tú sabes que puedes hablar conmigo no? Para algo están las amigas. No me concierne decirte esto, pero no hagas nada tonto. Y piensa porque realmente lo haces.. –le dijo la camarera al ver que en sus palabras había tristeza y se podía ver que todo no era por Henry aunque sabía que la rubia nunca lo reconocería. Tenía que dejar que hiciera lo que ella quisiera y solo estar ahí para apoyarla cuando cayera en la cuenta de la verdadera razón de porque estaba por realizar tales actos. Desde hacía bastante tiempo había podido ver como la rubia iba sintiendo algo que ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta aún por la morena.

- Si Rubs, se porque lo hago, lo hago por la felicidad de Henry. –le contestó mientras se ganaba una mirada rara de su amiga.

- Esta bien, mientras traía felicidad y no salga todo al revés, sabes que a veces las buenas intenciones no resultan como esperamos. Te lo digo de nuevo, sabes que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites. –le dijo mientras le apretaba una mano.

- Yo también espero eso Rubí, que todo salga bien. –le contesto mientras miraba a la morena, la cual justo poso sus ojos sobre ella y se le fue el brillo que tenía al estar hablando, y se sustituyó por otra cosa que no sabía descifrar, como todo lo relacionada a ella, era un misterio.

Tomo el último sorbo del cacao, y se dirigió hacia en donde estaba Regina con Robin Hood. Estando ya a unos pocos pasos recién vio que no estaban solos, sino que los acompañaba un pequeño niño de cabello y ojos color marrón.

Giro su mirada hacía el hombre y por fin vio su rostro. Era castaño, de ojos azules, tez blanca y dueño de una cálida y franca sonrisa. Era todo un galán, como un príncipe en los cuentos de hadas, pero ella sabía que él estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Su mirada se posó de nuevo en la morena y le dijo:

- Oye Regina, he encontrado a Henry en su castillo, no se encontraba bien así que no fue a tu casa por eso.

La morena solo la miraba de nuevo con esa mirada indescifrable.

- Buenas tardes Sheriff, como se encuentra? O es acaso que el saludo se ha perdido, no lo digo para mí, sino para quienes me acompañan. .-le dijo moviendo la mano como señalando a Hood y su hijo.

- Tienes razón, hola soy Emma Swan, la sheriff de aquí y la madre de su hijo. –le dijo tendiéndole la mano a Hood. ( **por qué carajo había dicho eso último? No daba a pensar lo que realmente era**)

- Hola, es un placer conocerte, yo soy Robin Hood y este pequeño es mi hijo Roland.-le contesto mientras desarreglaba cariñosamente el pelo del chico. –Roland dile hola a la señora.

- Hola. –le dijo el pequeño con una tímida sonrisa.

- Veras Robin ella es la hija de Snow White y el Príncipe Charming, y la madre biológica de Henry. Además de ser la Salvadora.

- Así que tú eres la princesa Emma, al fin tengo el placer de conocerte, tus padres me han hablado de mucho de ti. –le dijo el hombre dedicándole una sonrisa.

- Gracias, el placer es mío, pero cabe decir que no soy ninguna princesa, solo la sheriff de este pequeño pueblo. Son mis padres quienes pertenecen a la tierra de donde tú perteneces. –trató de no decir todo eso de una manera dura, pero resultó todo lo contrario, lo que más detestaba de todo eso nuevo en su vida, es que la gente dijera que ella era una princesa, si, por linaje lo era, pero ella nunca perteneció a ese mundo como para serlo, sin siquiera decir con la dureza que le había dado a entender que el hombre no pertenecí ahí, pero al parecer este no se percató de sus palabras. –Puedes llamare Emma.

- Esta bien Emma. –le dijo Hood con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Otra sonrisa más que le dedicará y ella se volvería loca. Ya comenzaba a pensar como Regina sobre el afecto de sus padres.

- Y dígame Señorita Swan, que necesita?. –le dijo Regina seria.

- Necesito que hablemos sobre Henry, él no está bien Regina, él te necesita, necesita que su madre este ahí para él.

- Él sabe que me tiene en todo momento.

- Pero no es suficiente saberlo, quiere que estés ahí para él. Hace un par de semanas que esta así, sin hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Archie es capaz de decir todo lo que siente. Y hoy le he sacado lo que le pasa a tirones porque está muy molesto.

- No sé qué quiere que haga Señorita Swan, él no quiere verme, no yo. Y ud sabe muy bien como es él cuando se lo presiona, solo le estoy dando su tiempo.

- Eso es lo que estás haciendo mal Regina, darle tiempo, él no quiere tiempo, quieres que pases tiempo con él. Está molesto porque siente que lo estas desplazando por otras personas, que ahora que encontraste a "ese alguien especial", el ya no encuadra en tu vida.

- De que está hablando? Yo nunca lo desplazaría de mi vida, él es lo más importante que tengo.

- Tu sabes muy de que estoy hablando, del asunto con Tinker Bell, el las escucho hablando, solo que no quiso decírtelo para que no reaccionaras mal. Si es que él es lo más importante de tu vida demuéstraselo.

- Yo se lo he demostrado millones de veces y tú lo sabes. Y de ese asunto a ti no te concierne nada.

- Entonces demuéstraselo una vez más, deja de gastar tu tiempo en demás cosas y gente y está con él. –le dijo furiosa Emma haciendo como que no le daba importancia a las últimas palabras de la morena.

Ambas estaban discutiendo sin darse cuenta que ya no hablaban sino gritaban, que todos los demás clientes estaban atentos a su conversación y que por la pasión de su charla estaban las dos ahora paradas frente a frente.

- Tú no puedes decirme que hacer ni con quién debo pasar o no tiempo, yo sé cómo debo gastarlo y cómo manejarme con mi hijo. No estás en posición de ordenarme nada, porque nosotras no somos ni amigas ni pareja ni nada, solo compartimos a Henry. Y yo sabré como hacer feliz a mi hijo. –le dijo de una manera dura Regina, tal como una vez había sido la Reina Malvada.

- Claro que nosotras no somos nada, pero como tú dices, es de la felicidad de nuestro hijo que estamos hablando, y por eso no dejare que tú se la arruines con tus caprichos.

- Creo que es mejor que con Roland nos vayamos Regina, así uds hablan con más privacidad. –le dijo algo tímidamente Robin.

- No Robin, uds no tienen por qué irse, la que está de más aquí es la Señorita Swan.-le contesto Regina sentándose de nuevo y sin siquiera mirar a la rubia.

- Esta bien si así tú lo quieres, pero recuerda mis palabras Regina, este asunto aún no ha terminado.

Todos en el restaurante al ver que la "charla" había finalizado hicieron como que estaban en lo suyo. Emma se acercó a la barra y le pagó el cacao a Rubí, y sin más salió de ahí.

Pasaron unas horas, y la noche cayó sobre Storybrooke, trayendo un poco de angustia en el aire.

En el departamento de los Charming, la noche se desarrollaba normal para tres de los cuatro integrantes. Henry leía en la escalera uno de sus comics, mientras que David le contaba a Snow sobre la tarde que había pasado con su nieto y sobre el progreso de este con el caballo y espada.

Emma no aguanto más y se despidió de todos alegando estar cansada. En el momento en que se despedía de Henry la miró con desconcierto de la misa manera en que tantas veces antes la había mirada su morena madre, pero no le dijo nada, no la presiono a decirle nada, solo le deseo buenas noches y le dio un beso junto a una tierna sonrisa, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no con la luminosidad del chico, sino algo quebrada, pero trato que reflejara todo lo posible lo tan agradecida que estaba por ese gesto que había tenido con ella.

Se cambió, y se metió en su cama, y toda la conversación que había tenido con Regina le vino a la cabeza, y por fin comprendió las palabras de Rubí, ahora dándole paso al nombre de ese dolor que sentía al ver a Regina con ese hombre y por como la morena había recalcado que ellas no eran nada, comenzó a llorar y se durmió del cansancio de su llanto.

Sin siquiera saber que a unas cuadras de ahí, en la calle Mifflin la alcaldesa se encontraba en su estudio bebiendo mientras recordando lo sucedido esa tarde, y al pensar en las palabras de Emma que hacían horas rondaban causándole un inexplicable dolor, una lágrima se desprendía de sus ojos y al pasar una de sus manos por su mejilla para correr un mechón rebelde, se percataba de ella, y por la angustia que eso le generaba se servía otra copa de sidra.


	3. Con una nueva esperanza

**Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, sale un poco de la vista de Emma y Regina, pero se puede apreciar más el lugar de Henry en todo este asunto y como el sin saber abrirá su propio camino en esto que será el principio de la lucha por el amor de su morena madre. Espero que les guste y que no se desilusionen un poco por lo que he escrito, porque creo que no pinta como los otros capítulos. Bueno espero que estén bien, y muchas muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ****Harukichiru, ****Evilregals-Ameh, Nomit y Melissa Swan.**** Un beso :) **

Hacia una semana que la pelea había tenido lugar en lo de la abuelita, y el mismo tiempo que ambas mujeres se estaban evitando. Pasado un par de días Henry había caído en la cuenta que algo andaba mal entre sus madres.

Desde hacía tiempo que Emma lo alentaba a ver a su morena madre, pero ahora nada, era más, Tinker Bell había ido a visitarlos y en un momento de su conversación, había nombrado a Regina y la cara de su madre rubia se había transformado rápidamente.

Si era algo que él sabía hacer en sus pocos años de vida era conocer a sus dos madres a una más que a la otra. A pesar que a Emma la tenía presente desde un tiempo reciente, era a quién más lograba descifrar sus emociones ya que era alguien transparente, pero con Regina le era algo diferente porque ella sabía poner muy bien su máscara anti reflejo de sentimientos.

Por eso sabía que tenía que averiguar que estaba sucediendo entre ellas, esperaba que no fuera nada malo, y fue así como se le vino a la cabeza otra de las cosas que se le daba hacer bien, montar operaciones y esta sería llamada sin duda: Swan Queen.

En su pequeño rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, porque era un nombre perfecto puesto que combinaba las dos cosas que en su mejor nivel caracterizaban a sus dos madres. A pesar que su Regina había cambiado nunca dejaría de ser una reina, dado que obviamente había nacido para ello, y en cuanto a Emma, su apellido le venía de maravillas ya que él en una de sus tantas noches de insomnio y lectura había llegado a la conclusión que podía hacer semejanza al cuento del pequeño patito feo, el cual era abandonado por su familia.

Dejo su querido castillo y se aventuró por la calles hasta llegar al convento en donde vivían las hadas. Busco entre los tantos rostros a quien buscaba pero no se encontraba allí, pero pudo ver a Nova que venía desde una de las habitaciones y se acercó a hablarla.

- Hola Nova, como estas?

- Hola Henry, bien y tu como te encuentras?.

- Me alegro, yo estoy bien.

- Yo también me alegro por ti, pues dime en que te puedo ayudar? –le dijo gentilmente el hada.

- No he venido a verte a ti precisamente en esta ocasión, quisiera saber si se encuentra aquí Tink. –le dijo tímidamente puesto que el hada se había pensado que venía a visitarla.

- Oh claro, si la he visto en el patio. –le contesto dedicándole una sonrisa e indicándole en donde quedaba.

- Muchas gracias Nova.

- De nada Henry, saluda a tu familia de mi parte, que estés bien.

- Gracias les diré y que tú también sigas bien.

Su abuela quería mucho a Nova puesto que era el amor verdadero de uno de sus mejores amigos y una gran persona. Aunque aún no comprendía porque ellos no podían tener su final feliz, pero lo importante era que el amor los había cambiado. Ojala actuara así el amor para su madre, pero no con ese hombre.

En el patio del convento pudo divisar un conjunto verde por entre tanto azul, en uno de los bancos que había se encontraba sentada el hada rubia. Deseo que ella pudiera responder a todas sus preguntas, y sin más pensarlo, se encamino hacia ella.

- Hola Tink.

- Hola Henry como estas?. –le contesto dándose vuelta para hablarle.

- Bien y tu?

- Me alegro, bien aquí despejándome un poco. Ven siéntate. –le dijo palmeando el lado desocupado del banco con su mano libre ya que en la otra tenía el libro que estaba leyendo hasta unos segundos antes.

- Esta bien, veras he venido porque quería hacerte unas preguntas, claro si es que tu estas dispuesta a escucharme y contestarlas.

- Claro Henry, no hay problema. –le contesto dándole una sonrisa y una asentimiento con su cabeza para alentarlo para que el chico se sintiera libre de hablar con ella.

- Esta bien, gracias, veras hace unas semanas cuando nos encontramos en la casa de mi madre las he escuchado hablando sobre el asunto de su verdadero amor. –le dijo en un susurro tímido dado que le daba ahora vergüenza lo que había hecho, siendo que Regina desde que tenía uso de razón le había enseñado que escuchar conversaciones ajenas no era correcto. –En verdad lo siento, solo me entro curiosidad ya que mi madre nunca habla con nadie sobre lo que es referente a sus sentimientos más profundos. Y aunque ella aun no lo crea del todo, en verdad me preocupo por ella y lo que más quiero con todo mi corazón es que al fin pueda ser feliz.

- Esta bien Henry no tienes de que avergonzarte, solo lo hiciste porque te preocupa su bienestar. Pero cuál es la verdadera cuestión a todo eso?

- Quisiera saber sobre el asunto de su amor verdadero, como es posible, si ella ya había tenido al chico del establo?. –le pregunto serio. El hada había visto esa expresión y mirada antes, era igual que Regina y a la vez que Emma, si eso era posible, de Neal no veía mucho en el chico. Al parecer había heredado casi todo de ambas mujeres.

- Si es así, mayormente se tiene un solo amor verdadero, pero el murió y el destino le dio otra oportunidad de amar.

- No tomes a mal lo que voy a decir, no lo digo de una mala manera, pero porque solamente le sucede a ella? Acaso no podría ser así también para Ruby o Hook? Y como saben que realmente él es para ella?

- No lo sé, será que ella debe ser feliz de esa manera, encontrando a su alma gemela, y en cuanto a saber si es realmente Robin es el indicado, lo sé porque el polvo mágico nunca falla, fue quién la condujo hasta él.

- Si pero no lo logro comprender del todo, en ese momento como supieron que era él?

- El polvo se situó en donde él estaba, y entonces lleve a Regina hasta ahí, la deje sola pensando que hablaría con él, pero ella nunca entro en la posada, no volví a saber nada de él hasta ahora, es decir, con tu madre no le alcanzamos a ver su rostro ese día solo vimos que tenía un tatuaje de un león en su muñeca derecha. Ahora sé certeramente quien es él.

- Espera dijiste un león?

- Si por qué, que sucede?

- Solo ha pasado algo por mi cabeza, a lo mejor él no sea su amor verdadero.

- Por que lo dices Henry? El polvo mágico nunca miente.

- Si, a lo mejor nunca miente, pero uds a lo mejor se equivocaron al ver los detalles de lo que este les quería mostrar.

- No lo comprendo. –le dijo la rubia hada, sin saber de qué venía que el chico desconfiara del polvo mágico y de su respuesta.

- Es solo una teoría, pero prometo decírtela cuando consigas pistas. –le dijo alegre Henry levantándose del banco. –Ahora me tengo que ir, mi papá me está esperando.

- Esta bien, pero no olvides decirme de que se trata, nos vemos, cuídate.

- Nos vemos, tú también cuídate.

Henry dio unos pasos más, se paró y se giró en dirección al banco en donde se encontraba aún sentada Tink, que había retomado la lectura.

- Tink.

- Si Henry? –le pregunto el hada levantando su mirada del libro.

- Gracias. –le dijo dedicándole un tierna sonrisa.

Tal como había esperado, la visita al hada le había dado sus respuestas y una nueva esperanza por la que creer, esperaba que fuera lo que él pensaba y que Hood no resultara ser el amor verdadero de su madre, no es que tuviera algo específico en contra de él, solo que lo que él pensaba era aún mucho mejor para la felicidad de Regina, y en parte para sí mismo. Aunque sabía que nada sería fácil si resultaba ser cierta su teoría, todo cambiaría drásticamente y traería una tristeza momentáneamente a varias personas y la negación de su madre. Pero a pesar de todo, se le formo una gran sonrisa en su joven rostro camino hasta la casa de empeño de Gold, quién cuando él había abierto la puerta del local se encontraba acomodando una de sus estanterías.

- Oh hola Henry, como estas? Neal se ha ido recién hasta el restaurante de la abuelita por un café, si vas rápido podrás dar con él.

- No está bien abuelo, puedo esperarlo aquí si no es mucha molestia, a parte necesito pedirte un favor. –le dijo el chico esperando que el hombre accediera a hacerle el favor sin cobrarle nada a cambio ni que sospechara.

- Claro que puedes quedarte muchacho, sabes que no es ninguna molestia, y a ver dime en que te puedo ayudar. –le dijo el Oscuro ahora si mirándolo.

Se alegró que el hombre hubiera accedido y le dijo:

- Veras es que en la escuela han dado como tarea hacer un informe que cuente sobre nuestras familias, y tenemos que llevar algo de ellas, y como David me está enseñando a usar la espada pensé que podría llevar la vestimenta de los soldados de su reino. Le pediré su espada a él, pero me faltaría el traje, por eso venía a preguntarte si por casualidad tú no tendrías uno. –terminado de decir esas palabras cruzo tras de sí los dedos.

- Claro que si muchacho, en esta tienda se puede conseguir todo. –diciendo esto mientras agitaba una de sus manos y hacía aparecer en ella un traje plateado con un escudo en su pecho. –Aquí tienes, espero que te sea útil.

-Gracias. –le dijo alegremente, pero bien sabía que nada era gratis con su abuelo, entonces esa alegría se desvaneció rápidamente tal como había venido. –Y cuál sería el precio por esto?

- Nada Henry, me ofende que preguntes eso, para ti no tiene ningún precio, solo porque eres mi nieto. –le dijo el hombre de una manera franca.

- Muchas gracias. –le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera. –Creo que iré a buscar a mi papá antes que vuelva así tomó un chocolate junto a él.

- De nada Henry, nos vemos.

- Nos vemos abuelo.

Aquel hombre pese a toda su maldad, con él había cambiado y por eso hasta podía ver la persona que Belle podía apreciar y querer, debajo de todo eso, un simple hombre con sus millones de fallas. ´Por ello no se sentía para nada bien habiéndole dicho aquella mentira de para que necesitaba el traje.

Salió del local y llegó hasta el final de la calle, y se paró a contemplar el traje que tenía en sus manos, en él estaba el principio de todo, la clave que daría paso a algo más grande, la posible felicidad de su madre morena. Se sacó su mochila del hombro y lo guardo en ella. Siguiendo ahora con una nueva esperanza en su corazón creyente hasta donde se encontraba su padre.


End file.
